


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by damedeleslac



Series: We're all a little bit crazy - verse [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Absence, Long Distance Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing Darcy hate about her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~

### Absence Make the Heart Grow Fonder

~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~

The only thing Darcy hates about their relationship is the times spent apart.  
 ~~~~~~~~  
_The times spent together: usually a day for every week Clint and Tasha have had to be away, are a mix of frantic and fun and slow and soft and happy and sad and crazy and domestic and Clint trying to convince Tasha and Darcy that his amateur nudism shouldn’t be a solo event._  
 ~~~~~~~~  
The worst had been the time Tasha and Clint had had to leave just as she’d blown out the candles on her birthday cake, and had returned just in time to get a piece of the next one, without any sort of contact in between.  
 ~~~~~~~~  
_If they’re gone for more than two months Tasha and Clint try to send her postcards. From places in countries on continents they’re not on, with messages asking someone to do mundane things. Like the time Darcy got a postcard of Malmok Beach in Aruba, from John and Aeryn asking Sarah Jane to remember to water the plants._  
 ~~~~~~~~  
It had been one of the ‘we really can’t tell you anything because we like all three of us and the more highly populated parts of the Northern Hemisphere alive’ missions.  
 ~~~~~~~~  
_And all Darcy can do is smile and tell them that she’s a big girl and she knows that their missions are important.  
Not that for five minutes, a couple of weeks after they’d left, she’d thought she might have been, possibly pregnant. Or that three weeks ago she’d pretended to go to the bathroom so she could walk out on a date with really, really great guy because, even though she’d half convinced herself that they were dead, it had still felt like she was cheating on them._

  


~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on the Avengers Kink Meme
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15426820#t15426820


End file.
